What If
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: This is gonna be a series of one and two-shots that focus on 'what if' semi-alternate storylines.
1. The Class

So this is gonna be a series of one and two-shots that focus on 'what if' semi-alternate storylines.

I.O.N.

Without further ado! This is What if…

* * *

Marinette was in a different class

Marinette was so happy. Sure she'd almost woken up late, nearly destroyed her family's kitchen, and dropped half of the treats she had planned to bring to class saving an old man from getting run over by a texting driver, _**but**_ she wasn't in the same class as Chloe this year so that immediately made everything better.

* * *

The day had definitely taken a strange turn for Marinette. First, a giant stone monster shows up and starts attacking Kim, an old friend of Marinette's, causing school to get canceled. Then she finds a weird box in her room that apparently holds a magical piece of jewelry and a tiny fairy/god type creature that calls herself Tikki who tells Marinette that she can now turn in a superhero called Ladybug. After all of that, she ends up messing up the one job she had.

It turns out that the stone monster, who called himself Stoneheart, was also a former classmate of Marinette's, named Ivan, who was angry that Kim had called him a wuss for not confessing to Mylene, a girl in their class.

In the process of becoming a superhero, and finding a fellow teenage superhero, Marinette had failed to cleanse the Akuma which had caused dozens of other innocent citizens to become infected. Marinette was so ashamed, but she couldn't give up. She didn't even know anyone who would be interested in being a savior of Paris.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Chat Noir and Ladybug had saved Paris from Stoneheart twice. And Marinette was meeting up with her childhood friend, Nino, who wanted to introduce her to some new kids in his class.

They were meeting in a cafe near the school for lunch. "Yo Marinette!" Nino shouted as he waved from where they were sitting. The two he was with was blushing from embarrassment. The designer just laughed.

"Hey, Nino. Who're your friends?"

Nino smiled as he patted the blonde boy sitting next to him, "This is my man Adrien! And next to you is Alya."

Marinette smiled as she turned to Alya, "You're the one who runs the Ladyblog right?"

"Yep! And you're a fashion designer right?"

With a blush, the bluenette nodded.

Nino laughed as Marinette and Alya got caught up in some conversation or other, becoming best friends in the time it takes to eat lunch. Not wanting the boys to feel left out, Marinette seamlessly involved Adrien and Nino. The four got so caught up in talking that they were almost late for school.

Marinette laughed as she headed back to her own classroom. She had a feeling that the four of them were going to be good friends.

* * *

Something felt off when Marinette walked into school. Everyone was buzzing about some new girl. Some of the things she'd heard sounded so outlandish, that it just seemed impossible, but who was she to judge.

Before class started she caught sight of Adrien, who was talking to a girl Marinette had never seen before, must be the new girl. With a smile, she headed over and met Lila Rossi. She seemed nice enough, if a little braggy, but the way she went out of her way to try and excluded Marinette from the conversation spoke volumes. Lila had a crush on Adrien and wanted Marinette to go away so she wouldn't have any competition.

Then the designer saw the book Adrien was carrying. It was beautiful and old, but the strange thing happened when she saw what was inside. What appeared to be a detailed account of Miraculous holders. The fact that Adrien had it gave her a bad feeling. How did he have something like that? Was Adrien an enemy? Could he be Hawk Moth? Marinette didn't want to believe it but there was no doubt that he knew who Hawk Moth was, even if he didn't _know_.

* * *

So to clear a few things about this chapter up: Marinette being in a different class would mean that she'd hadn't met Alya and Adrien that first day, so there was no misunderstanding and no umbrella scene. No umbrella scene means that she never developed a crush on Adrien. She also wouldn't have been able to think of a suitable replacement for herself when she messed up. I firmly believe that they would've still met and become best friends. Since she doesn't have a crush on Adrien she also wouldn't be jealous when Lila puts the moves on Adrien and would be more concerned with the book that had pictures of Miraculous.

There you have it!

See ya next time!


	2. Body Swap

So this is gonna be a series of one and two-shots that focus on 'what if' semi-alternate storylines.

I.O.N.

Without further ado! This is What if…

* * *

Tikki, Marinette, Plagg, and Adrien all swapped bodies

Tikki woke up with a shock to a loud scream. Snapping her eyes open Tikki was greeted with the sight of...herself...flying above her freaking out. With sudden clarity, Tikki understood what had happened. At some point during the night, Tikki and Marinette had switched bodies. It had happened before with previous Ladybug's but never so soon after receiving the Miraculous. With a groan, she lifted up a hand and caught Marinette. "Marinette! You need to stop freaking out before you're parents come up to see what the racket is. Breathe."

Taking a deep breath the former human looked panicked and afraid. "Tikki what's going on?! Why am I you!? What happened?!"

"Marinette. It's fine. This is something that was going to happen eventually. You and I have switched bodies for a short time. You will have all the powers I did, and I will be human. It will reverse itself eventually, you just need to calm down and breathe."

Tikki's soothing voice gradually calmed Marinette down, and in the wake of such shocking news, go back to sleep.

With a quiet laugh, Tikki set Marinette down on the bed and decided to get ready for school. A glance at the clock showed just how early it was. Barely past5am, Marinette must have just woken up then.

* * *

Plagg was awoken with a tiny but insistent scratching on his nose, and a hiss of, "Wake up!" Lazily opening his eyes, Plagg saw himself glaring at him. Smirking the situation made sense. "Plagg! Why am I you?! _**How**_ am I you!?"

"Relax kid. You and I are just switching bodies for a little while. It'll probably be over in a week or so."

"A WEEK!? Plagg!"

"I don't decide how long it takes, I just deliver the message."

"Well, you still have to wake up! We have school!"

Suddenly much more awake, Plagg remembered something, every time this happens to him, it happens to Tikki too. This was going to be soo much fun.

* * *

 _Marinette_ was early to class, much to everyone's surprise, before even Alya. That wasn't the only thing that was different, many noted. She was also wearing a new outfit. A crimson shirt with black spots, a knee length black skirt, and dark red flats and her hair was down. Needless to say, she looked amazing and everyone was shocked.

But if they thought that her outfit of choice was different, then they were floored by _Adrien's_ appearance. A black hoodie, with a green paw print, black jeans, and a dark green pair of sneakers. Not only was his outfit different than they were used to, but he just seemed different. More confident. And he was almost late to school, something foreign to the blonde model.

Everyone was amazed at the oddness of the two. But class had already started, and no one could say anything...yet.

Then left the classroom for a few minutes and that's when things went from strange to downright freaky.

 _Adrien_ turned around in his seat and looked directly at _Marinette_ , who was doodling and paying no attention to him whatsoever.

Always the cat, _Adrien_ did not take kindly to this. Snatching the notebook from beneath her hands. Instantly glaring, _Marinette_ looked up at _Adrien_. "Give it back."

 _Adrien_ smirked, "Come and get it." it seemed that the two had a silent conversation before _Marinette_ made a sudden grab for the notebook. The young man smirked and captured the designer's lips in a kiss. All coherent thought flew out the window of the entire class as they observed the, seemingly instant connection.

In fact, they were so out of it, that they didn't even hear the two small shrieks that came from _Marinette's_ purse and _Adrien's_ hoodie pocket.

* * *

Smiling Plagg released Tikki who looked really flustered, and slightly angry. But before she could reprimand him, walked back in, and Plagg was back facing the right way, as everyone else was still short-circuited.

This continued for the rest of the day, every time a teacher would leave Plagg would whirl around and steal a kiss from Tikki, which everyone saw as Adrien kissing Marinette, continuing to break the minds of their entire class.

* * *

The moment school was over for the day, Tikki grabbed Plagg's hoodie collar and dragged him out of the classroom, officially shattering the brains of every person in there, not that Tikki noticed.

Rounding on Plagg, she was about to lecture him on how he had to be more discreet or something, when he kissed her...again.

"You really need to stop that while we're like this."

"But it's so much fun. And besides Tikki, Adrien's been wanting to do that for a while."

A small 'eep' escaped from Tikki's purse, and Plagg laughed.

"Why don't we introduce them to each other?" Plagg suggested, reaching into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small black cat-like creature. Tikki laughed.

"I would but I think Mari fainted."

* * *

You cannot convince me that Adrien doesn't have a crush on Marinette. I am also completely convinced that if Tikki were in Marinette's body she would be a little more accustomed to it because it would have happened in the past. And Plagg would just take every chance in class to mess with everyone's sanity.

There you have it!

See ya next time!


End file.
